totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Hydraken the Devil God of Sky
Hydraken is a supporting main character in Total Drama Sujira. He is an ancient Devil God, having an unanimous knowledge of the human world as well as the Makai World; he is the personification of wind, hence his title. Early on at some point in the series, he "stalks" Ryo Tetsumaki. Hydraken believes the boy to be just another pretty face, and thus sees him unfit to become a Sujira God. A determined Ryo fights with him and, while the former is defeated in battle, Hydraken is more than delighted to change his initial opinion on the Tetsumaki boy and promises to protect Earth from MAR's dastardly forces, whilst also pairing up with him as a devil companion. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, approximately fifteen years after MAR's death, he now acts as a mentor for Taku Habamaki, the biological son of Ryo and Nekora. He is the first to know about some of the revived devils previously killed and turned into Machine Devils. Appearance Humanoid Usually, he takes the form of an androgynous teenager (at more or less his partner's height) who has neck-length dark purple hair and golden eyes. While in this state, Hydraken's most distinguishing traits appear to be his snake-like tongue and white fingernails. His wardrobe normally consists of a silver crop top, which shows off the Devil God's slightly muscular physique, black piercings on the right eyebrow, and white loose socks with light grey accents, worn as if they were thigh high shoes. A prominent fog covers the rest of Hydraken's legs. His normal expression seems relaxed for the most part. Devil As his name suggests, Hydraken can also transform into his true form: that of a slithering snake with draconic wings and a pretty long tail that bears a sharp blade. Despite his irises remaining the same while in the original state, the sclera have changed from white to green. Hydraken does not lose his ability to speak. Personality Hydraken normally displays a flamboyant and jocular disposition, otherwise having a more distinct personality compared to the rest of the Devil Gods, who (in stark contrast) are sober and earnest individuals. He doesn't seem to fly off the handle when it comes to unimportant matters, and is quite hard to anger; Hydraken has been shown to be completely serious and enraged during rare instances, like with the "reunion" with Seiryu the Mant. He also was in this state during Ryo's supposed death at the hands of MAR. Do not forget that Hydraken is a Devil God, however. For that, he has the same amount of wisdom as his comrades. Ryo sometimes asks Hydraken for his input, in which the latter answers in a jovial tone. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Mayumi Yamaguchi (Drama CD 2) *Megumi Ogata English *Abbie Normal *Shelley Calene-Black (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code) Trivial Facts *As a joke within the fanbase, Hydraken tends to get mislabeled as "transgender"; this is usually justified in the sense that Hydraken not only is an active cross-dresser, but also a majority of his voices have been supplied by females. Unlike Lulu from The Liberators, however, Hydraken is outright stated to be male in the very beginning; the former has no definitive sex. *His casual appearance might have been inspired by the Fullmetal Alchemist character, Envy. Both not only take the form of teenagers with unspecified sexes, but also have been voiced by women. Unlike Envy, though, Hydraken has been male ever since his conception. **It should be noted, however, that in the 2003 series, Envy is regarded as a male character. **Also, Mayumi Yamaguchi (who supplied her voice to Envy in the 2003 anime and Conquerer of Shamballa) was the voice of Hydraken for the second Drama CD. Quotes *(About Ryo Tetsumaki) "This human must be the one everybody, at least around these parts, highly regards. But something's telling me... that this Ryo Tetsumaki is not at all what he seems. I'll have to keep an eye on him... aaaaand also a fang or two!" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "It appears that you've lost, my human friend... I guess what I've said about you really.... IS INCORRECT!! Honestly, never has someone like you pushed me to the edge. You aren't just beautiful to look at; you have the right attitude and skill. From this day forward, You and I will be partners... partners who vow to thwart MAR's goal once and for all!" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Don't forget about your purpose, Tetsumaki-kun... Did you not say that you wanted to become a Sujira God? Because if that's the case, then just put General Bunko to rest. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer... Is that not a saying you've once heard? If not, then start holding that in mind. Let's go... Partner." *(To Seiryu the Mant) "Seiryu... Even if I thought you were always up to no good, creating an alliance with Zetsu-Majin and MAR just sets a new low!" *(To MAR) "If I were you, I'd throw in the towel this instant! The SAS and the remaining Devil Hunters in this world are bringing the devils to their knees. Just give up and flee while you can... Flee like the bastard you are. No matter the circumstances, Tetsumaki-kun and I will destroy you." *(To MAR) "Son of a bitch!! Out of all the destruction you've created, this... this is, by far, crossing the line! Why the hell would you kill him, huh!? HUH!?!? He was one of the things that kept me from boredom; one of the things that made me truly feel alive... and one of the things that made me... continue my duties as a Devil God! I'll avenge my partner!! After all, if I kill you, this world is restored again!" *(To Taku Habamaki) "Well, well, salutations, young lad! It seems to me that according to Tetsumaki-kun, I was supposed to assist you in your goal... Is that right? Okay. By your looks, I can even tell that you're related to him and that catgirl! That means more excitement for me!" Category:Male characters Category:120,000-year-olds Category:Supporting lead Category:SAS Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Gods